Ancient Prince
by Mizuki-Kuran
Summary: Most of Kaname Kuran's past is a blank. Something he doesn't even know. But what exactly was his past before he took the name Kaname? What had happened to force him so low in his life that he wanted to die? A/N: different name, same Kaname
1. Kakeru

Kakeru Kuran raised his eyes from the field he stood in. He could hardly have thought that in later times, he would become Kaname the Ancestor; the first of the Pureblood Kuran family. For now though, he was merely Kakeru, enjoying the warmth of the midday sun. The village he lived in was simple and uncomplicated. He was the child of one of the farmers. But he wasn't like them. Kakeru was barely twenty, but he'd known for a long time. He wasn't like anyone in the village; not even his parents. Every person in the village was human, except him. He'd craved blood from a very young age, but he always refused his instincts. If he needed to drink desperately, he found some way to appease his thirst. Mostly in hunting an animal, and drinking its blood once slain. At any cost he avoided the villagers.

Several years before, Kakeru had become to thirsty to wait for a hunt, so he'd drank from one of the villagers. Shortly after, the man had become a being like himself. From another long string of events, the man had gone insane, resulting in his death at Kakeru's hand. He'd never bitten another human since then.

Now, he was trying to figure out what to do next, when a shadow crossed his path. His wine colored eyes followed the delicate female who'd walked past. She was dressed in a simple kimono, a water basin in her hands. Long gold hair fell in cascading waves around her shoulders, showing her pale skin and her blue eyes. Her name was Emiko, the daughter of another village family. And for the longest time, Kakeru had admired her. Every time he saw her in the village, she had a gentle smile on her face, and even helped others when she couldn't afford to.

The village was suffering though a long and harder than normal, drought. The river had shrunk lower than it should, and the rains were late. And through it all, Emiko had shared her own portion of food with orphan children who stayed outside of town. Her already thin frame had shrunk at least a few inches, but not to the point it was unhealthy, well, life threatening anyway. He'd always admired her kindness towards others, even if he'd only spoken to her a few times.

Kakeru watched Emiko vanish over a hill and into the village. Looking away, he returned to his little sanctuary; a small hut constructed in the forest nearby. The inside was sparsely furnished, like every normal home. But inside, he was trying out different things, experiments and theory's he had. Different forms of irrigation for the fields, easier transportation methods. So far, most of them had worked. He checked a few of his smaller models to see how the change of time had affected several of them.

Satisfied his current experiments were going well, he sat down against a free wall to let his mind wander. His middle aged human parents were going to want him home around dark, that much he knew. They had always thought he was a little strange. At least in the way he always slipped off to be by himself and create his experiments. His mind wandered to Emiko. Just the other day, he'd seen her give her food away again. It was a hot loaf of bread that she'd just bought, Even from a few stores away, he could tell how hungry she'd been, but she gave it to the children instead.

He reached into his shirt, pulling out a small bag of coins. His parents had given him a few coins each time they could. They always told him to buy something for himself, but he never did. He saved it. But he'd just decided to spend it. He pushed himself up, using the back wall as a guide. The small bag in hand he left the hut, heading through the forest on the small path he'd forged. He headed for the market, looking for the rough baker shop. Emiko was nearby, to his pleasure. She was offering scraps of her own kimono to an injured child, binding the little boy's leg.

A wave of sympathy for the child, and the scene before him, swept over him. Instead of buying the one loaf, like he'd planned, he bought two. Kakeru wasn't one to become shy easily, and for that he thanked his father. Many people thought they were both shy, but they weren't. Both spoke when needed, and spent the rest of the time observing.

Kakeru knelt by Emiko and the child, offering one of the large loafs to the child. A smile possessed him as he watched the child take it and devour it hungrily. The other loaf would go to its owner once the child had gone.

Emiko looked at the handsome man beside her and blushed. She'd seen Kakeru around the market before, but he'd never said much. The village always spoke of how strange he was because he did things differently. But she thought he was fascinating. And she knew he was kind, and seeing him give the loaf that he spent his own money on. Her stomach grumbled a complaint, but she ignored it and smile as she finished wrapping the child's leg. "There you are" she smiled "Be a little more careful where you walk, alright?" The child nodded and left, his mouth full of fresh bread.

Emiko turned to Kakeru and smiled "That was sweet of you to do that for him"

Kakeru smiled his kind smile, offering her the other loaf. "I couldn't stand by and see someone hungry" he replied gently. He watched her pale hand take the loaf, her surprise evident. "And for that reason, I truly admire how you give your own food to the children"

Emiko blushed even more, feeling the bread warm her hand. "As you so elegantly said, Kakeru, I can't standby and see someone hungry"

Kakeru smiled and rose from his crouch, offering his hand to her. "In that case, would you join me for a picnic?"

"I'd love to" She smiled, slipping her free hand into his. His fingers clasped around her in a strong, gentle grip as he pulled her too her feet.

Kakeru smiled, glad that he'd stored his coins away and saved them. Now it had bought him a meal with Emiko. Even though the meal was still something he planned to buy.

He kindly guided her to another shop, buying a few fruits to sweeten the meal before purchasing a medium roast duck. It was just perfect for two people to share. As they bought their food, it was stored in a small cloth sack for easier mobility with it.

Finally done, he offered his arm to her, smiling at the feel of her delicate fingers clasping around the crook of his elbow. Slowly, he started towards a beautiful clearing in the forest for their meal.


	2. Food and Thought

Kakeru helped Emiko to the clearing. By his own insisting, he had carried the food and helped her along. He refused to let the beautiful, fragile girl beside him do anything. He knew it was probably a little sexist of him, but he wasn't pulling the 'I'm a male so I'm better and stronger and women can't do anything' card. But he looked at her and he saw her as a delicate treasure. He didn't really know why. She just struck a cord in him.

He helped her to sit in the long grass, next to a small stream that ran through the clearing. He knelt beside her, helping to spread the food out. He kept his gaze on the food, grateful for his chocolate hair covering his sight of her. Every now and then, her pale hands entered his vision, moving something, or delicately plucking some meat from the duck.

Kakeru ate sparingly, a bite here, a bite there, letting her eat her fill before trying to eat anything himself.

Emiko watched Kakeru curiously. She'd heard rumors about him that interested her. Everyone said he created things. Of course they also said he was a killer and other insane things. What interested her the most was that he created things. She finished taking a few choice pieces from the duck before licking the juices off her fingers. "Kakeru?" she asked softly "I heard something from the villagers.. and I was wondering if it was true"

Kakeru had watched her lick the meat juice from her fingers, his body tensing at the question. He knew the villagers said many strange things about him, some of them touching to close to home. He allowed himself a small smile "But of course, ask away, my dear" he only hoped it wasn't one of the worse ones.

"I heard you like to create things"

"You heard correct, my dear" he smiled, relieved that this had been the subject she had chosen "I have a small hut not far from here where I test my ideas. Would you like to see?" It was a generous offer since he never allowed anyone to see his hide out.

Emiko smiled, nodding twice. Kakeru rose from the ground and dusted himself off before offering a hand to her. She accepted gratefully and he pulled her to her feet gently. As before, he guided her at a leisurely pace towards his little hut.

He glanced at her from time to time. She seemed to be almost infatuated with the forest and the comfort it provided. Some of her joy must have seeped into him because he felt indescribably happy. It was better than the brief satisfaction that one of his experiments had succeeded. The thrill there had worn off a while back. It was good to know his projects worked, but then again, very few of them ever failed so it had become second nature. It was nothing compared to this thrill.

Only one thing could ruin this moment; his thirst. He heaved a sigh as his fangs began to lust for the blood he could sense. It was just beneath her creamy skin, so close he could almost taste it. He felt confused for a moment. He'd craved blood before, but it was never this strong. For now he could only ignore it.

From seemingly nowhere, the hut had appeared. He'd been so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn't seen it. Kakeru recovered in a millisecond, bowing and opening the sliding door to her.

Emiko stepped inside, her breath taken away by the models around her. She knelt by one model he'd created to try different irrigation. It was composed of a small box filled with dirt shaped to look like the fields. Water ran into it supported by small pitchers of water that were refilled each day. Emiko smiled up at Kakeru, who had closed the door and stood politely by it, a smile on his lips. "This is amazing" she said, looking back at it "This could really help us... especially with the drought. You should present it to the village elder" she encouraged.

"I made it especially because of the drought" he moved to her side, lightly accepting her compliment and considering the possibility. "Its designed to retain water in the pasture so that less water is needed" he was pleased that she'd enjoyed the model, and now, he was considering taking it to the elders to propose it.

Emiko looked at another model a few feet away. It was a small sack that was being held in the air by a small flame under it. "Whats this?"

Kakeru followed her gaze "Ah, a possible mode of transportation, if I could figure the rest of it out" he smiled. "And if not, perhaps it could be an entertaining toy for children to pass the time with"

One by one Emiko looked over the models in the room, giving high praise of all of them, even if she couldn't understand what they did. "So is this your job?" she asked as she examined the last of the models "You make things to help the village?"

Kakeru chuckled "No.. I help my parents on their fields. Though my father wishes me to help the blacksmith"

A small blush crossed Emiko's face as she imagined him in the forge. Shirtless, sweat coating his upper torso as his muscled arm wielded a hammer to help shape a sword. It was a tempting thought. But one that crossed her mind randomly. She had no idea why. She blushed more as his voice brought her back to reality. He had asked her if she was alright and was watching her in concern. Had she really zoned out that much? "I'm alright" she smiled.

Kakeru's garnet eyes still showing concern for her well being, but he accepted her reply. "The sun is setting. I dread the thought of saying goodbye, however you should get home. Come, I'll walk you back" he bowed politely, offering his hand "If you'll allow me"

She smiled and slipped her hand in his "Of course. And perhaps.. we could see each other tomorrow, if you aren't busy?" she asked, stepping outside. The setting sun had bathed the forest in a beautiful red light, tinted at times with gold. Emiko stood, drinking in the sight before her while Kakeru closed the door behind them.

Kakeru turned to look at the forest. It was on fire with the setting sun. But in his eyes, the girl watching it was more beautiful. Her gold hair glittered with the colors around her, as did the rest of her. He moved to her side, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Come, my dear. The forest will not remain on fire for long. And we must get you home before the colors fade."

She nodded, his words and the way he spoke always sounded like poetry. She listened to his every word eagerly, loving the way his calm voice spoke. He began to guide her down a small, narrow forest path, his hand still pressed against her back. "Who made this path?" she asked. She'd never noticed any sort of path leading to or from the village except for the main roads.

"I did" he replied simply."It was only ever made for one.." he continued "You see, you are the first person besides myself, to ever see my little workshop"

"Oh?" she looked up at him in surprise. Her gaze softened "I feel honored then, that you allowed me to see such a rare and wonderful sight"

He smiled and bowed his head "I must admit, it was a pleasant sight, seeing you look everything over." they emerged from the path behind a house. To be more exact, it was Kakeru's house. He ignored the back of the building and escorted Emiko around it.

"Your inventions are amazing" she smiled, committing to memory where the path was.

"Thank you" he looked around the village, realizing he didn't know where she lived "Perhaps you could do me the honor of pointing me in the right direction?" he requested. He followed the way she pointed. He kept the pace slow and calm, enjoying the fading light. His pace quickened ever so slightly so as to get her home before the sun was completely gone.

Finally at the door of her home, he took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He raised his eyes to look into hers. Thus, needless to say, it startled him, when she leaned forward, pecking his lips lightly with her own.

He stood dumbstruck as she hurried inside, startled by the sudden kiss. And now, he wanted her blood more than ever.


	3. The Bloody Bell

From then on, Emiko and Kakeru spent almost every waking moment together. It was clear how fast they had fallen in love. Kakeru's lust for her blood had only grown in the few weeks they had known one another. It was now painful and almost unbearable. Every second with her he heard the blood rushing in her veins. As ever, he continued to ignore it.

Quite often they visited the hut in the woods. It had become their little love nest. He had shown her how he made the models and even helped her carve a wooden chute that he would need.

"Emiko?" he asked one day. They were in the hut weaving straw for another experiment.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked, brushing some of her long hair away from her face before looking up at him.

"What. . .if I was different? I mean from everyone in the village?" he asked softly

"But you are different" she smiled "No one has ever thought of me as more than the donation girl. Though of course, I'm happy to fill that role" She went back to her weaving.

"I mean... what if...I wasn't fully human?" he asked. It had taken a lot of courage before he was able to say that. He wasn't shy by nature, he was far from it, but he was afraid. Afraid she would fear him and leave him when she knew what he was. He focused on his weaving as he waited for a reply. The pulling that signaled her weaving stopped.

Kakeru raised his eyes slowly to look at her. "You mean. . .like a demon?" she asked softly.

"Of sorts..." he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't suppose I'd know how to handle it...it would be rather alarming"

"Ah...of course...I-" his next words were cut off by the tolling of a loud bell. Emiko looked up with him. That was the village's warning bell. Something was wrong.

Dropping the project, Kakeru grabbed Emiko's arm, pulling her closer to him as they fled the hut, following the secret path to the village. They arrived to heat. Horses trampled around in the streets herding the villagers towards the center of town. Each home was ablaze with yellow and orange flames, even Kakeru's. The heat was almost unbearable and it swept over them just at the end of the path.

Emiko gasped at the devastation, one hand flying to her mouth to cover her gasp. Kakeru pulled her to his strong chest before moving closer to the burning house. At least behind it they stood a chance of hiding. The familiar scream of a woman cut through the air. Kakeru's lips parted in a silent gasp. It was his mother. A male voice joined in, after the woman screamed.

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done any-" the mans words cut off sharply, and Kakeru could smell blood. He closed his eyes in brief mourning. He had to do something. He quickly embraced Emiko before leaving her side. He grabbed one of the burning sticks from beside the house holding it as a sword and a torch, he left the small shelter to face the riders.

The leader was the first to sense him. The man was still on his horse. His face turned towards Kakeru. He was just plain ugly. He wore a white tunic with brown armor covering his torso. His head had been shaved except for an Egyptian style pony tail sprouting from the middle of his head. His eyes were brown and evil looking under thick eyebrows. His mouth twisted in a nasty sneer exposing brown chipped teeth. "Well, look what we have here boys" he sneered, his voice as nasty as his face. He turned his horse to face the single vampire. The rest of his band turned as well. Half the bandits were on foot, separating the men from the women. The other half brandished swords and remained mounted on their horses. Every person, even the captives, turned to look at him.

"Well, looks like we missed one, boss" one bandit said, turning his horse to approach Kakeru "Want us to put him with the others?"

"Of course" the leader snapped irritably. "He'll be a fine prize. Put him with the others"

Kakeru held his ground as the mounted rider and three others approached him. They separated, trying to outflank him. He remained still. He'd discovered his unique powers long ago. It had taken very little time for him to learn to control each talent. And this was the perfect situation to use it in.

The horseback group prevented the villagers from seeing anything. The men closed in around him, but in a flash, he was gone. His powers allowed him to move quicker than they could see. So as far as they knew, he vanished and reappeared behind them. He retook his stance but stopped when fresh blood wafted into his senses. His eyes widened.

Another mounted bandit rode from behind the house "Heh, you missed it boss" the man grinned wickedly "There was this pretty wench behind the house... blond hair.. the works. Wouldda been worth a fortune... Had ta cut her down though... the wench refused to obey"

At the realization of what had happened, Kakeru's eyes began to glow. His anger and protectiveness blended into one, creating a whirlwind that cut around the bandits as if they were dolls. Kakeru stood in the center of it all. When it was over, not one bandit remained on their feet. The villagers likewise, had been tossed around but none were injured. If anything they were dazed that such a gale had come on such a calm day. The wind had wreaked havoc on several of the burning buildings nearby. They sky had cleared of smoke during the blast, but was quickly blackened by the ash and smoke seconds later.

None of this mattered to him though. He only cared about the person who lay injured or dead just beyond one of the homes. He hurried to her, his eyes moving over her still figure. A large pool of blood stained her torso, one of her hands dyed red as she tried in vain to staunch the bleeding. His breath caught as he kneeled by her, gently raising her to hold her close to him "Emiko..." he whispered, closing his eyes. He knew she wasn't dead, but with her injury, she might as well be. Not even the best medic could help her. Only one thing could help her, but he was loathe to do so.

Something hot and wet touched his cheek. He would have thought it a tear, except that it was far from any spot a tear would fall. He allowed his eyes to open and stare into the smudged pale face of the girl he loved. Her eyes were open and she stared at him sadly. "Ka...keru.." she croaked weakly, her soft voice breaking.

Emiko stared at the sorrowful eyes of the man she loved. His perfect face was so sad. Her body blazed with pain and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. No matter how perfect her life was, she would have to leave. Then she heard his voice. It sounded so far away and she could barely make out the words. "Emiko...I...secret...I'm...different... powers... can save you...let me?"

"Will you let me?" he repeated softly, fearing she was to far gone to hear. She surprised him with a nod followed by a whispered 'yes'. He nodded in reply. He needed to hurry. He couldn't let the villagers see, nor could he let her heartbeat get any weaker.

He gently pulled her closer to him, pausing as he took in her sweet scent. Releasing his fangs, he sank them into her pale neck.


End file.
